Creature List
This is a master list of all creatures on Magistream. New creatures are always being released, so if you find one missing, or some information is missing, feel free to add it. 'Bred Creatures' Each of the following creatures can only be obtained by breeding other creatures. Some creatures are more willing to make babies than others, so be patient and keep trying. Each profile will include an image of the egg, hatchling and adult images, side art if available, the time of release, the artist who drew it, the common abbreviations you may see, breeding notes and any additional information it may be useful to know. 'Shop Born Creatures' Each of the following creatures can be found in either Remy's Inn, or in the Trading Post. The Trading Post specifically has eggs from more Northerly locales such as Arkene. Each Post will include an image of the egg, hatchling and adult images, side art if available, which of the shops the creature can be found in, the cost in gold, the time of release, the artist who drew it, the common abbreviations you may see, breeding notes and any additional information it may be useful to know. 'Stream Born Creatures' Each of the following creatures can be found in the Stream. They are the most common and easy to acquire creatures. When a new creature is released it is generally extremely difficult to catch for the first few days, and slowly becomes easier over the following weeks until another new creature is released. Each Post will include an image of the egg, hatchling and adult images, side art if available, the time of release, the artist who drew it, the common abbreviations you may see, breeding notes and any additional information it may be useful to know. 'Quest Born Creatures' Each of the following creatures can be obtained through different quests. Some quests are easy to complete, while other quests are difficult to complete. 'Donation Creatures' Each of the following creatures can be initially purchased by donating real money to the site. Money is used to pay for servers and bandwidth and to pay the artists for their hard work, and other site maintenance costs. Donations to the site result in Crystal Shards at a rate of $1 = 1 Shard. The shards themselves are non-transferable. Donation creatures are currently cycled on a monthly basis, with one set being retired and a new one becoming available at the beginning of the month, and another set in the middle of the month. First of the month creatures cost 5 and 3 shards, while mid-month creatures are only 2 shards. There are usually 2 slightly different creatures (often variants of the same sprite) for the 1st of the month creature, and just one for the mid-month, although any of them may have gender differences in the sprites. Donation pets are not able to reproduce to form other donation pets, so once they are retired, only those already purchased may remain in circulation. There are, however, donation pets that may reproduce with other creatures to form a hybrid. They will never ''produce another donation pet. The only ones that do this are the new Crystalwings. When bred with Blue Crystalwings, they produce Bronze and Green Crystalwings. The Purple and Blue make the Green, and the Blue and Gold make the Bronze. The Cobalt Wyvern, a mid-month donation pet, when bred with an Emerald Wyvern, a quest pet, will produce another Emerald Wyvern. Those are the only donation pets that may breed. While they tend to be resold by players for gold, the price rises exponentially once they are retired, and the longer it has been since they were retired, the fewer there are available, and the harder they are to come by. Each post will include an image of the egg, hatchling and adult images, side art if available, the time of release, the artist who drew it, the common abbreviations you may see and any additional information it may be useful to know. 'Special Creatures' Each of the following creatures are special. These are rare, limited creatures, usually obtained during an event, such as a holiday. Some of them are breedable, some are not. Each Post will include an image of the egg, hatchling and adult images, side art if available, the time of release, how it was obtained, the artist who drew it, the common abbreviations you may see, breeding notes and any additional information it may be useful to know. When under the creatures name says "Retired" it means that those creatures are only obtainable from other players. 'Pond Creatures' These creatures are only obtainable for throwing gold in the Koi Pond/World map. It is based on luck which creature you will get. Credits Original list by '''TNHawke' and tinnidawg With edits by Dinogaby ZionPercona Dark Puck Phanalax Nuphar KallenTu BlackPearl77 Hatsan